703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Azorella
| status= Merged with Bizet on Day 22 | challenges= 7 | lowestplacingmember= Pozymandias (20/25) | highestplacingmember= Adriantheaustralian (Runner Up) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} is one of the three starting tribes on . Their color is bright yellow. Original * Adriantheaustralian, also known as "Adrian", from . Adrian started on Manco Capac & was one of their strongest challenge competitors. But an old vendetta from one of his tribe mates came into play and ended his game early. * ScorpioTheBadGuy, also known as "Aren", from . Aren was in a good position on his OG tribe until the swap came. He overplayed and ended up being screwed over when he didn't have numbers and was booted early. * Wildcats11630, also known as "Cali", from . Cali was trying to play under the radar during her time in Chile (to the point that some of her competitors forgot she was in the game). At the mutiny, she ditched her OG tribe and went to Patos but when they lost, she was an easy target and got voted out. * RevengeOfTheNerds, also known as "George", from . George was placed on the Bayartai tribe who originally dominated the premerge. When the merge rolled around, the other two tribes, Gechii & Saihan, their first target after Ziggy was George for being a threat and he was sent home in 11th place. * Jennamaclennan, also known as "Jenna", from . Jenna played under the radar for a majority of the season, just trying to blend in the background and not make too many waves during her time in the game. But at the final 7, she tried to send one of the biggest threats in the game home. Things didn't work in her favor and she was sent to the jury. * Pozymandias, also known as "Josephine", from . Josephine formed strong alliances during the Anarchy phase, but unfortunately had to watch every single one of her allies go home one by one even into the merge phase. She found herself up against everyone left in the game at final 9, but managed to pull out an immunity win, only to be voted out the next round to become the 5th jury member. * A2479, also known as "Marie", from . Marie was in the solid position in the younger women tribe, Maya, trying to build relationships and keeping herself safe. However, the swap spelled her doom & one misinterpretation got her blindsided in 13th place. * Sananab2, also known as "Ry", from . Ryan was placed on the Okak where he was on the bottom because he didn't like his tribe. At the merge, he managed to flip and begin to pick them off until there were only 2 left. At the final 7, everyone saw him as untrustworthy and he was unanimously voted out. Post-Tribe Swap * ScorpioTheBadGuy * FescennineFelix * Coolkidrox123 * T-hunna * Raccoonmeat17 Second Swap * Adriantheaustralian * Wildcats11630 * Charchkii * RevengeOfTheNerds * District3 * Coolkidrox123 * Jtiathericequeen Tribe History Gallery Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Resurrection Tribes Category:Yellow Tribes